Pasta and Romance
by Dat Angsty Teen
Summary: Lindy has a crush on Garrett. Garrett has a crush on Lindy. Will the two ever get together? Larrett.


Pasta and Romance

I can't think of a better name -.- One shot for Larrett

I don't own IDDI. Otherwise the show wouldn't be over.

Enjoy!

(Lindy)

I sit alone in my basement. My computer is on my lap as I look for some dogs I could foster. I have the whole house to myself. Logan is on a date with Jasmine, Delia is at the Cat Convention, and Garrett…

Garrett.

I can't stop thinking of Garrett. We've been best friends since the third grade, and now I have a crush on him. He's kind, funny, and cute.

I smile just by thinking about him, when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," I call.

I smile brightly as Garrett walks in with his own bright smile.

"Hi, Lindy," he says as he sits by me on the couch.

"Hi, Garrett," I reply shyly. I close my laptop.

"So…what's up?"

"Eh…nothing much."

An awkward silence drifts into the room. I twiddle my thumbs as Garrett bites his lip.

Finally, I break the silence. "Would you like something to eat?" For some reason, I say that sentence slowly. I've never acted _this_ nervous around Garrett. Usually I act normal around him.

"Sure," Garrett smiles.

"What would you like to eat?"

Garrett looks up. "For some reason I'm in the mood for linguini."

Linguini.

As soon as he says that, I blush a little bit. _'Maybe_ that _will happen…'_ I think to myself. Logan calls it a "noodle kiss."

I smile and walk upstairs into the kitchen.

And conveniently, there's only one large plate left.

(Garrett)

As soon as Lindy leaves the room, I blush wildly. It will happen. Ever since we almost kissed, but cringed away instead, I've had a crush on her. Every time she sees a cute guy, I get jealous and want to punch that guy in the face.

I smile at an image of what could happen if we ever pick up the same piece of linguini. After I developed a crush on Lindy, every time I watch "Lady and the Tramp," I imagine it with Lindy and I.

"Garrett?" Lindy's voice calls, interrupting my thoughts. "Um…I hope you don't mind if we use the same plate. There's only one left."

"I don't mind at all."

Lindy smiles and walks down with a large plate of linguini and two forks.

(Lindy)

I set the pasta on the table in front of the couch. I start twirling on a piece of linguini, but it's short. And the next one. And the next one. I start losing my hope of a noodle kiss with Garrett. In fact, a real kiss with Garrett.

Soon, I get a strand that's really stuck in there. I keep pulling and pulling, but it refuses to come out.

Within a few seconds, I feel breath against my face. I look to see Garrett's face an inch from mine. He's tugging at the same piece of linguini. I suddenly get a great idea.

(TPV)

Lindy gets a brilliant idea as Garrett doesn't realize her face is directly in front of his.

Lindy bites her noodle, thus breaking it, giving the rest to Garrett.

"Ah, finally," he mutters as the strand ends. Then he looks up and notices Lindy's face an inch from his. As he notices, Lindy closes the gap, pulling Garrett into a kiss.

(Garrett)

At first, I was completely surprised. My eyes were wide open, then I relaxed and returned the kiss. Lindy's lips were soft and warm. I put my hand on her cheek.

We release each other for air and look into each other's eyes.

"Garrett…" Lindy whispers. "I…I love you…"

I smile at her. "I love you too…" I press my forehead against hers.

(Delia)

"Man, the Cat Convention feels different without Brandon," I sigh. I decide to go see Lindy to get some BFF time in.

I figure she's in the basement, so I head down the path on the side of her house.

I drop my stuffed cat and other souvenirs as I see what's going on inside.

There, on the couch, are Garrett and Lindy, kissing. I silently freak out and grab my phone to text Jasmine.

 _Me: Jazz, guess what?!_

 _Jasmine: What? Did you get back together with Brandon?!_

 _Me: I wish, but this news is AWESOME! I went to see Lindy, and Garrett is there, and their… Take a guess…_

 _Jasmine: Uh… Tell me_

 _Me: THEY'RE KISSING!_

I snap a photo that's at the perfect angle and send it to Jasmine.

 _Jasmine: OMG OMG OMG!_

 _Me: Ikr! Let's let Logan find out for himself, though._

 _Jasmine: Lol yeah_

(TPV)

Lindy smiles at Garrett, who smiles back. I suddenly get a surprised look.

"What's wrong?" Garrett asked.

"Oh…it's just that…Delia's outside."

Garrett looks outside and barely gets a glimpse of Delia before she hides.

"That's ok."

And the two kiss once more.

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Did you like how I snuck Delia in there? See ya later!


End file.
